Sensaciones que jamas se olvidan
by Kirvi108
Summary: Los sentidos son por los recuerdos que siempre nos siguen.


Hola gente, ¿Como están?. Este aunque técnicamente es mi primer fic de Harry aquí en el fandom de no es el primero que escribo sobre Harry potter... Pero bueno eso no importa.

Este fic tiene un tiempo que lo publique, pero tenia cientos de errores, que si bien acabo de corregir la gran mayoría lo mas probable es que se me escapara uno que otro error gramatical o de concordancia. Esto lo hago sólo para que no sea molesto para su lectura.

Declaimer: Los derechos de Harry Potter no son míos. Por ende este fic es completamente sin fines de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener al lector.

_**Sensaciones que jamas se olvidan**_

La guerra por fin había terminado, hace unas horas de hecho. Después de tanto tiempo me doy cuenta que tan cansada estoy, me siento harta, incluso lo llamaría... fragilidad.

Ahora después de tanto tiempo de estar deambulando de un lado a otro durmiendo prácticamente a la intemperie, ya podre dormir en paz, o eso es lo que quiero creer, ya que estar constantemente en un eterno modo de alerta donde las horas de sueño eran algo que siempre escaseaban, bueno, de algún modo se volvió un habito, el cual dudo mucho que desaparezca, al menos no en poco tiempo.

Doy algunas vueltas incomoda en la cama, no me sentía bien sobre este colchón duro (creo que incluso las camas de mi tienda eran mas cómodas), las sabanas dan un cierto grado de comezón, incluso al levantarme pude notar que la madera rechinaba un poco. Esto es extraño, no es como si me hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo de Howarts y no recuerdo sentir incomodidad alguna en mis anteriores años cuando se trataba de los dormitorios. Después de pensarlo un poco y desechar la idea de que eran cosas mías, lo entendí al ver el rostro de las chicas que me acompañaban en la habitación, ellas si lograron dormir pero se veían incomodas, dando vueltas y soltando uno que otro quejido. Creo recordar algo sobre los hermanos Carrow, eran los que fungían como una especie de "subdirectores" o un puesto por el estilo, al menos era lo que nos había contó Neville hace unas horas. Sonreí irónica, por fin podría dormir en "una cama caliente", y resultaba que los Carrow debieron hacer que los pobres elfos sabotearan los dormitorios de los leones y sospecho que lo mismo para las demás casas (exceptuando a las serpientes) o es lo que logro deducir.

Me doy por vencida y trato de entender mi situación actual; por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenia que preocuparme porque el mañana llegue, podía quitarme el temor de que podría ser mi ultimo día, pero aun sabiendo eso (al menos lo que quiero creer) la sensación de la libertad y paz no me habían llegado, de hecho sigo sintiendo un vació, no lo entiendo, ¡debería estar feliz!.

Por fin creo que el cansancio físico me comienza a ganar, siento como los parpados se me cierran, creo por estar pensando en todo esto los acontecimientos de hace unas horas regresan a mi, cada vez mas real...

"Han peleado valientemente" escucho esa voz retumbando en todo las esquinas de Hogwarts, hace que sienta un frió calándome la espina . "Pero Harry Potter, preferiste que tus amigos murieran por ti en lugar de enfrentarme, mayor deshonra no tendrás. Al final de esta noche vendrás a mi..." dio un pausa dramática, escuche a alguna chica gritar desesperada y al resto de las personas que nos encontrábamos en el gran comedor completamente afligidos, la voz resonó de nuevo "... Te esperare en el bosque prohibido en una hora... Darles a sus muerto un entierro decente y al final vendrás a mi Harry Potter".

La voz dejo de sonar, los demás estaban visiblemente consternados y mi primer reacción es correr fuera del gran comedor, buscando por todos lados a Harry, pero no lo encuentro, subí las escaleras y no pude evitar susurrar como un esfuerzo en vano para calmarme "No seas el idiota héroe Harry, no esta vez".

-Hermione, espera- escuche la voz de Ron a mi espalda, el estaba en la puerta gran comedor, tal parece me había seguido, regrese escaleras abajo para poder hablar con el, esperanzada que supiera donde se encontraba Harry- El dijo que tenia que ir al cuarto piso...- fue lo que me comento, pude ver que estaba tan preocupado como yo tal vez incluso mas, no sólo por Harry, Ron también debe estar preocupado por su familia, desvié un poco la vista hacia el gran comedor y por fin pude notar el escenario ante mi (No es como que no lo hubiera visto antes) pero al estar únicamente enfocada en la pelea de hace unos instantes jamas repare en lo que me rodeaba y apenas logro darme cuenta del resultado final.

Apesta a muerte, era sin duda fétido como a huevos podridos, sentí ahorcadas antes de acostumbrarme al aroma. Llego un momento en el que no importaba la dirección donde mirara ya que siempre decaía un poco de mi, miraba los cuerpos que se encontraban en el suelo, a muchos de ellos los conozco o mas bien los conocí, entre los caídos reconocí a los hermanos Creevey, ellos ni siquiera tenían la edad suficiente para quedarse aquí a pelear. Vi muchos cuerpo de jóvenes que tendrían mi edad a lo mucho, Puedo ver el futuro amontonado en suelo echándose a perder, camine un poco por el salón y logre reconocer a otros compañeros tirados.

Esquive a un par de aurores que llevan a los heridos cerca de donde esta Madam Pomfrey (agradecí a Merlín por verla viva) quien estaba curando a los heridos, concentrada en su trabajo. Siempre tuve la pulcra imagen de la enfermera, pero ahora estaba distorsionada por una con el vestido y delantal roído y podría jurar que presentaba quemaduras, su cara tenia algunos rasguños y note como cojeaba al caminar, pero aun así seguía en su ardua tarea para con los heridos. Gire la cabeza hacia un montón de cuerpos (esta vez eran de los aurores), y ahí amontonados vi a un par de cuerpos en especial, sentí el aire escaparse por un momento, no me atrevía a acercarme por temor de confirmar lo que esperaba fuera una jugarreta de mi mente. Camine lentamente y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca pude ver que no era mi imaginación (por mas que lo deseara), frente a mi estaban tirados Lupin y Tonks tomados de las manos, no era una visión que podría decir que fuera "tierna" de hecho me parecía una morbosa forma de burla, recordé a su hijo y la idea de un niño creciendo sin sus padres me llega a la mente, ¿Que sera de ese niño?.

Salí del gran comedor poniendo una mano en mi boca mientras las lágrimas surcaban mis mejillas bastantes sucias de tanto polvo y mugre que acumule.

-Hermione...-Mire a Ron, había olvidado que el me estaba acompañando, me tomo del hombro y lo interprete como en un burdo intento de confortarme, no era exactamente bueno en esto pero agradezco el gesto.

Ruidos de piedras rodando por las escaleras me hicieron alzar la vista para ver Harry bajando las escaleras, me solté del agarre que me daba Ron y corrí escaleras arriba para tomarlo entre mis brazos, necesitaba tocarlo y saber que estaba vivo, llore liberando mis frustraciones y de paso mi miedo, sólo en este momento me permití llorar para desahogarme, pero mas que nada por temor de perderle.

-No iras, ¿cierto?- pregunte con la voz temblorosa- no puedes ir, es lo que el quiere.

Me aferre a el como nunca antes tuve la necesidad se sentir, ver y oler a alguien. Tuve la sensación de que si lo soltaba iba a desaparecer, sólo atine a intentar hundir mas mi cabeza en su pecho, pude escuchar como su corazón galopaba por los acontecimientos que pasaron, pasan y van a pasar.

Un chillado nos separo, bajamos las escaleras esquivando todos los escombros y entramos al gran comedor de nuevo. Los tres nos acercamos hacia el cumulo de gente que estaba en medio, vi a varias cabelleras pelirrojas y sentí escalofríos en mi espalda, Ron corrió directamente hacia el resto de su familia.

-¡Oh, Ron!- Exclamo Ginny de inmediato al ver llegar a su hermano- Fred el...- pero ya no puedo continuar y se soltó a llorar, Ron la abrazo mientras trataba de serenara la pequeña chica. Harry y yo pudimos ver el cuerpo tendido de Fred sujetado con todas las fuerzas por la señora Weasley, era de ella el chillado de hace unos momento, me sujete del brazo de Harry por ver esa escena tan lamentable para la familia. Vi llegar a George a paso corto, mugriento por la segura pelea que había tenido hace unos momentos.

-Yo...- Dijo en voz queda, temblando visiblemente- yo le dije que no...- paro por un momento, se veía tan estoico, podría jurar que incluso incrédulo-... que no nos separáramos, yo le dije... -llega a la altura de se hermano y se hincó frente a el-... pero Greyback, el maldito nos ataco y terminamos por separarnos- George realmente se veía abatido, y por fin pude notar el porque hacia tantas pausas, el quería que su hermano terminara las frases que el comenzaba.- Vamos hermano mio... por favor- susurro como ultimo antes de comenzar a sollozar.

Nunca note cuando Harry se había liberado de mi agarre, al yo estar mas al pendiente de Fred. Corrí hacia la puerta y logre alcanzar a Harry.

-Espera Harry, ¡no te vayas!- dije eso ultimo mas fuerte sin darme cuenta, y seguía sintiendo las lágrimas que dudo en algún momento hubieran parado.

-¿No vez que es lo que tengo que hacer?- fue la respuesta de Harry, el pretendía disimular sin mucho éxito tranquilidad, tal vez para sosegarme- Mira a tu alrededor Hermione, esto es mi culpa.

-No Harry, tu no... - me vi interrumpida por Harry

-¡No lo entiendes!- dio un ligero grito y se aparto de mi- por mi culpa Fred esta muerto- el se giro y dio un fuerte suspiro intentando tranquilizarse. Escuche pasos a mi espalda y ahí estaba Ron que nos había seguido.

-No iras ¿Verdad?- pregunto temeroso- falta la serpiente Harry, sólo eso y podremos derrotarlo entre todos.- pero ese argumento no fue suficiente para que Harry lo considerara.

-No Ron, aun queda uno- y eso fue lo que confirmo el miedo que venía arrastrando desde hace mucho, Harry confirmaba lo que pensaba era una fea broma... siempre había soñado con que fuera una casualidad, una fea y muy sádica casualidad.

-Usa el sentido común Ron, ¿Nunca te preguntaste porque hablo parcel? ¿porque puedo sentir a los horrocruxes? O ¿porque tengo esa conexión con Voldemort?... - Ron tardo un poco en armar las piezas, cuando lo entendió su mirada se mostraba sorprendida, estuvo a punto de hablar pero Harry se le adelanto- Era solo pensar un poco en el tema Ron.

Harry se acerco de nuevo a mi y me sujeto en un abrazo. Pegue mi oreja a su pecho y pude escuchar el latido de su corazón-Harry- le dije en un susurro, sólo pude atinar decir su nombre, ¿Que mas podrías decir en un momento como este?.

Se alejo de mi y pude ver como el se dirigía a la salida, llorar ya no me estaba funcionando como desahogo, verlo salir y afrontar el maldito destino que nunca se mereció. Dentro de mi surgió la necesidad de gritar unas ultimas palabras y la frase "Te amo" fue lo primero que apareció en mi mente... el salio antes de poder decirlo.

Las horas pasaron y yo me había alejado un poco de todos los alumnos y profesores que curaban a los heridos y movían a los caídos. Le dije a Ron que estuviera con su familia, ahora mas que nunca el debía estar a su lado, tal vez debería acompañarlo, aunque de ser sincera quería estar sola. Camine hacia las escaleras y subí a los pisos superiores, pase por los pasillos cerca de la oficina del director. No tenia un rumbo en realidad y las escaleras estaban afuera con rumbo a la oficina del directo, por lo que simplemente fui ahí.

Entre abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta del despacho que milagrosamente estaba intacta, tal parece que la batalla jamas paso por aquí, mire dentro el despacho, había un pensadero en medio de la oficina.

-Seria tan amable de acomodarlo, Señorita Granger- Mire en dirección de donde creí escuchar la voz y vi con el del ultimo director o el penúltimo mejor dicho- Harry lo dejo afuera y no me gustaría que el conocimiento que tiene fuera usurpado.

-Profesor Dumbledore- Dije al verlo en su cuadro, sonriente y tan sereno como lo recordaba. Titube un poco cuando me dirigí hacia el pensadero, no sabia cual era su ubicación así que me voltee con la intención de preguntar donde debía guardarlo pero el profesor se me adelanto y hablo primero.

-Señorita Granger, pensándolo bien me gustaría que fuera usted tan amable de destruirlo- Dijo tan sonriente e impasible, dude por lo que había dicho, digo el conocimiento que habría ahí seria útil en alguna situación... Tal vez.

-Señor... ¿Esta seguro?, no es sólo conocimiento, su legado esta ahí- dije mirando el pensadero.

-Oh mi querida niña, ese pensadero tuvo una misión y esta fue cumplida. Créame señorita que no tiene mas información que sea útil. Si me permite decirlo hay cosas que seria mejor no revivir.-dijo como sentencia, supe que era una forma extraña de dar una orden y no una petición.

-Incendio- dije y de inmediato las llamas envolvieron al pensadero que se resistió al principio pero comenzó a ceder ante el fuego y al final quedaron cenizas.

-Muchas gracias señorita pero el ver conocimiento perdido no es lo que la aqueja.-ese cuadro no era el verdadero director pero era igual de suspicaz que el.

-Señor, es sobre Harry... ¿Usted lo sabia cierto?, lo que el era, se que lo sabia- dije mas como un reclamo que como una pregunta.

-No lo negare- por primera vez en toda la conversación pude ver como su semblante cambiaba.- me alegro de ver que sigue tan suspicaz como siempre.

-¿Por que lo permitió? ¿sobrevivió para morir ahora?- comencé a reclamar aun mas fuerte- el de todas las personas merece salir vencedor, ¡el merece una vida!.

-Créame cuando le digo que yo también me dije lo mismo ¿Cuantas noches en vela tuve? no podría contarlas... No pretendo justificar mis actos, por mas sinceros que estos fueran- dijo sin gran animo.

-¡Usted es Albus Dumbledore!, pudo descubrir otra solución- conteste en replica.

-Su enojo es justificado señorita, yo busque esa solución pero jamas la encontré, 17 años en los que sabia que este momento seria inminente y no la culpo por defraudarte de este anciano que sin lugar a dudas no sólo le fallo a usted- dijo como consuelo pero en este momento mi enojo no se irá con simples palabras, estuve a punto de reclamar pero me interrumpió de nuevo- señorita usted debe también pensar en el sufrimiento que yo tuve que pasar por la impotencia ¿Que le diría a James y Lily Potter el día que los encontrara?, vi crecer a Harry como si a un nieto fuera. Siempre pensé en el sufrimiento que vendría para el señor Weasley y para usted, la mas cercana a Harry y a quien se que le dolería mas esta perdida...- El cuadro del director tomo un respiro y me di cuenta lo bizarro que esto era, ¡por Merlín estoy discutiendo con un cuadro! -... Se que no justificara para con mis acciones, pero entiendo lo que es perder a esa persona que uno aprecia mas que así mismo.

Habría y cerraba mi boca una y otra vez, buscando las mejores palabras de reproche, pero era inútil en mi egoísmo jamas pensé en el dolor de los demás, incluso del mismo profesor que puedo jurar busco hasta el final una forma de detener esto.

-¿Esto terminara?... Puede prometer que el lugar en el que Harry este ¿El sera feliz?- desvié la mirada hacia otro punto en la habitación.

-Oh mi querida niña, creo que si alguien merece Felicidad es el- dijo como única respuesta.

-¿Lo volveré a ver?- pregunte esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Eso es algo que jamas podre responder, existen cosas que la vida como la muerte se encargan de responder- Fueron las palabras que al final me resignaron a una posible negativa.

Camine en dirección de la puerta, seguramente seguida de la mirada del anciano director. Sin menos esperanzas con las que llegue.

-Profesor dígame, ¿Como sobrellevo la perdida de esa persona amada?- Pregunte como ultimo

-Señorita Granger, los motivos de las perdidas son distintas y de igual forma las situaciones diferentes. En la humilde experiencia que tuve y que a través de los años se volvieron mi estigma, igual a las de Morgana la cual cargo su soberbia, la mía fue el amor ciego y jamas correspondido que al final tuve que cargar...-el profesor se detuvo reflexionando las siguientes palabras-... Si la pregunta es el como olvidar su imagen que llega en sueños, el aroma que trae como consecuencia los viejos recuerdos, la voz que te permite escuchar y te despierta por la mañana, el tacto que aun estremece la piel y el gusto que dejan huellas permanentes, lamento decirle que el día que los sentidos que confiere su cuerpo sobre todo lo que la rodea existan, existirán esos recuerdos.

Finalizo a lo cual asentí con la cabeza y exclame un "gracias" antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho y ponerme a caminar de nuevo sin rumbo, así estuve media hora caminando y reflexionando de todo lo que me dijo. Valla al final el profesor me dio una ultima enseñanza, aprender a vivir sin el pero jamas olvidar, que forma tan tortuosa de vivir. Mire por la ventana y note como es que el sol estaba cada vez mas intenso, me quede observando por la ventana por un tiempo indeterminado.

-¿Hermione?, así que aquí es donde te metiste.- reconocí la voz de Ron- Todos te estábamos buscando-En ningún momento me había girado, realmente quería estar estoica aquí frente a la ventana, buscando alguna solución- Ven, mama no quiere que nadie se separe.

-No Ron, no quiero bajar y ver todo lo que esta allá- dije renuente. Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, se que Ron quería buscar algún tema para intentar distraerme, cosa que nunca logro y lo agradezco, no me sentía precisamente con ánimos de entablar alguna alegre charla

Algo llamo mi atención, era una multitud, se acercaban tan lentamente que parecían disfrutar el prolongar el momento, Ron que estaba junto a mi todo el tiempo y pudo verlos.

-Tenemos que avisarle a los demás, ¡ahora!- dije tomándolo de la manga de su suéter.

Bajamos corriendo saltando los escombros que nos encontrábamos en las escaleras y pasillos. Entramos al gran comedor y a todo pulmón gritamos de nuevo "Ya vienen", los miembros que quedaban de la orden junto con los profesores y alumnos que no estaban heridos salieron junto con nosotros hasta la entrada donde vimos como si un ejercito llegara , liderado por un hombre de complexión delgada y estatura promedio, ojos penetrantes y sin ninguna luz, no tenia nariz y solo un par de orificios como los de una serpiente, me sentí intimidada por un momento y mis piernas flaquearon. Ese "ser" detuvo a su séquito.

-¡Harry Potter esta muerto!- grito cual cántico de victoria, seguido del regodeo de sus perros sarnosos que lo seguían.

Su parloteo sobre lo cual poderoso que el era y como nuestro fin llegaba, por un momento me sentí frente al estereotipo del típico villano (Queriendo monologar), en realidad fueron palabras que el viento para mi se llevo en el instante que al mirar a Hagrid atado y sólo con los brazos libres para llevar cargando el cuerpo sin vida de Harry. Mi piernas flaqueaban y tuve que poner mas fuerza de voluntad (que ignoraba poseer).

"El" seguía parloteando sobre unirnos a sus filas y sobre un nuevo orden donde predominan el mismo racismo por el cual todo había nacido.

-¡Cállate Tom!-Grite a todo pulmón ganado la mirada de todos- Eres un cobarde Tom Riddle, dejando que tus perros pelen tu batalla, no eres ni la mitad de hombre del que Harry es.

-¡Maldita y asquerosa sangre sucia!, te atreves a hablarle al señor. ¡Debí arrancarte los ojos cuando pude!- Fue Bellatrix la que me apunto con la varita, me prepare para defenderme con la mía, pero "El" la detuvo.

-Tu eres la hija de muggles, ¿cierto?...- me miro analizándome por unos momentos y prosiguió-... Si, tu eres la mezquina sangre sucia amiga de Harry- dijo en un susurro como si lo escupiera- Y también están las comadrejas Weasley, todo los aliados de Potter, se todo sobre ustedes... pero tu- me señalo con su varita, yo alcé la mía preparada para defenderme por lo que gane la risa de todos sus seguidores gritando y burlándose.- Eres la que quiere estar con el, no te preocupes por ti comenzare. Pronto estarás con tu amado Harry Potter.

El tiempo se volvió lento a mi alrededor, vi la luz verde salir de su varita y a Ron interponiéndose en un un acto de protección como escudo humano. La luz jamas impacto, el tiempo me pareció recobrar su cause, la imagen de Harry saltando de los brazos de Hagrid fue lo que nos impacto a todos apunto a los escombros y los lanzo entre la maldición y nosotros. Harry estaba vivo.

El resto de los mortifagos al mirar a Harry regresar de entre los muertos como si de Merlín se tratara comenzaron a escapar.

-Esto Termina Tom- dijo Harry- Solos tu y yo.

Me desperté sudando frío, algunas de las sabanas habían terminando en el suelo y la sensación incomoda regreso. Mire la ventana de la habitación y luego a mis pies y en las demás camas a las compañeras de otras casas que al no tener lugar mas seguro nos aglomeramos en la torre de Grifindor por ser la segunda mas alta después de la de astronomía. Mire de nuevo por la ventana y haciendo un rápido calculo podría decir que eran las cuatro de la mañana, el sueño de revivir tan claramente los acontecimientos me provoco un escalofrío y un poco de temor al pensar que así podría ser mis noches durante mucho tiempo.

Me pare y brinque a mis compañeras que estaban en el piso, sin mas ropa que la de hace unos horas, muchas ensangrentadas y las otras rotas con una gran cantidad de mugre.

Baje hacia la sala común, sabia que alguien aparte de mi no podía dormir, y mis sospechas no fueron equivocadas, ahí estaba Harry y Ron, el ultimo dormido en el sofá y Harry mirando la chimenea.

-¿No puedes dormir cierto?...- Pregunto Harry sin voltear a verme, meses en un continuo estado de alerta ayuda a siempre estar atento a lo que te rodea.

-No, parece que lo de hace unas horas estuviera siempre presente, es raro intentar dormir sin miedo- le dije acercándome a el y sentándome en la alfombra y sujetando su brazo, mire de reojo a Ron que aun dormía-¿Como esta?- Pregunte

-Ron esta bien, mejor que George si a eso te refieres- me dijo dándole un vistazo- Al menos el y Ginny lo están tomando mejor que el resto, la señora Weasley me abrazo casi una hora... creo que no quiere perder a nadie mas. La pregunta real es ¿Como estas tu?.

-Mejor, ahora que todo termino- me apegue mas a el- Yo realmente tuve miedo de perderte.

-Pensé lo mismo cuando te le enfrentaste a Voldemort- me estremece un poco al escuchar el nombre, pero no puedo negar ese nombre, seria como intentar ocultarlo todo y fingir que nunca existió, y eso sólo seria alimentar un miedo (ya) sin fundamentos- Fuiste muy valiente... y muy tonta- dijo intentando generar una risa que no fue muy convincente

-Ya no estabas tu, no había nada que me atara... si me mantuve viva fue por ti- le dije en un susurro- Yo al final sabría que moriría, que mas da si era ahora o hasta que me encarcelaran.

-No lo digas, ni si quiera lo pienses- dijo volteando su cara para que pudiera mirarlo. Y al final mire esos ojos Verdes, escuche ese corazón galopar, olfatee su ahora grabado aroma, sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor... pero me falta algo.

Me Acerque a el, titube ante mi propia acción y note como sus brazos se volvían un agarre mas rígido, su respiración se corto y pase de ver su labios a sus ojos verdes mirándome dudando sobre lo que yo estaba haciendo, realmente me sentí estúpida por estar dejando tantos segundos los que me llegaron los remordimientos, ¿Ginny? o ¿Ron?, pero por primera vez en mi vida me dije a mi misma "Al diablo todo" y lo bese, por fin lo que me hacia falta, pobre el sabor de esos labios sobre los míos. Dumbledore tenia razón, sensaciones que jamas se olvidan.

Notas del autor

Gracias por leer, como algunos notaran reescribí algunas partes y cambie otras, la razón es que tenia cientos de errores (que aun deben quedar algunos) y dije, debo corregirlo debo modificar e intentar mejorarlo, realmente se que es muy molesto leer algo y encontrarte con muchos errores y hacen perder el hilo de la historia, así que espero haber reducido esos errores.

Gracias por leer gente.


End file.
